A Vegas Wedding
by trishaj48
Summary: Gil and Sara tie the knot with their old and new friends present.


Gil and Sara would be the first of the three couples to be married.

The day the others left to go back home Gil and Sara went to Ecklie and told him about their relationship and their up and coming marriage.

Their announcement took no one by surprise. As hard as they had tried to hide their love, it was more them obvious to everyone.

As Catherine had said, "All anyone would have to do is look at you two. Your eyes said it all."

The only thing that everyone wondered was what took Gil so long.

Sara made sure she kept Stella and Natalia's number handy. She knew that they would tell Mac and Horatio.

Stella, Mac, Horatio and Natalia all came in early. At the airport Mac had told Gil that there was a lot of things that they wanted to do but just could not the last time they were there.

"For the next two weeks we are tourist, just like anyone else," Stella said. Gil smiled, "I will make sure you are not asked to help with anything." Gil was good friends with the manager of the Caesars Palace, he was able to get two rooms in the Deluxe Augustus Towers.

Mac stood by the large picture window. "The view is breathtaking," Stella told Gil. "I have never seen anything like it," added Mac. "This is what I like," Sara said showing them the oversized spa tub, "You could almost swim in it."

The couples spent the day sightseeing. Stella was really impressed by the Fremont Street Experience. "I have never seen anything like it," Natalia said. "It is like walking under a giant movie screan."

The thing that Horatio liked was the Eiffel Tower Replica. Mac was happy that he had managed to win a little money and not lose his shirt.

The three couples enjoyed spending time together. The day of the wedding finally came.

Finding a chapel was not the hard part, the hard part was finding one they both liked. It took a little digging but Sara found one that offered an outdoors setting.

It was almost like being in a tropic setting. There was a lush garden which almost reminded Gil of the rainforest.

Gil and Sara chose a civil ceremony. Gil had asked Jim to stand with him, Sara asked Tasha Webb, a friend of hers from Frisco, to stand with her. She would have asked one of her new friends but she could not make up her mind.

Catherine had said she could have them both, "We are trying to keep it simple," Sara told her. Gil looked elegant in his suit. Sara had decided not to wear a wedding gown, instead she wore a powder blue floor length dress. It was sleeveless with an open back. "I would rather wear my pajama's" Sara said jokingly. "I am sure Gil would rather you wear that sexy red one," Tasha said.

"I don't know why I bother wearing it," Sara said with a mischievous smile, "It never stays on long anyway."

Their friends stood as she walked down the isle on Doc's arm. Gil looked at her as if it was the first time he had ever seen her.

He knew she was beautiful, but today she was breathtaking.

They pledged their love and their lives to each other with simple vows that they had written themselves.

At the reception the bride and groom danced his hand on the small of her back with his thumb making tiny circles. He knew that one place on her back that excited her, he slowly moved his hand to it.

A soft, almost whispered moan escaped her. Sara whispered something in his ear, he smiled.

Finding Jim he asked him to make their apologies, "I am taking my wife home."

They made love that night for the first time as husband and wife. All of the passion and desire had returned, it was very much like the first time. When they had finished Gil held her close to him as she found her comfy place.

"Now that I have you I will never let you go," he whispered to her.

The next day Gil and Sara would leave for a two week cruise to Alaska. Mac and Stella returned to New York and Horatio and Natalia to Maimi. The three couples stood in the airport. "You will all be able to make it to Miami," Natalia said. "In two months, we will be there," Stella said.

Three couples who started with nothing in common but a murdered comrade, have started to develop a life-long friendship.


End file.
